Harry Potter: A Twist Of Time
by HP-nerd-gina
Summary: "Second chance, make the most of it" it all seemed to be a bit of a blur, could this fuzzy memory mean that this wasn't a dream after all, could this be the past where he is ten years old and awaiting to go to Hogwarts.
1. Story Begins Again

_Improved version._

Chapter 1

Harry awoke with a start that morning to a noise that he hadn't heard in over seven years, it wasn't a pleasant noise either, it was the sound of his Aunt Petunia "Up! Get up! Now" she shouted as she banged upon the door to which Harry was the other side of "Up" she screeched as she walked away to the kitchen. She came back within a few minutes demanding "Are you up yet?".

"Nearly" Harry replied.

"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday".

The very next moment Harry's cousin Dudley came thundering down the stairs, making the extra effort to stamp harder on the exact place Harry was lying beneath causing dust to land on top of him he carried on down the stairs laughing as he went.

This couldn't possibly be happening, not all over again it had to be a nightmare or something, Harry tried to think back to the last thing that had happened before we was in this place, all that he could remember was a bright light after he had permitted Voldemort to kill him, hoping in return that he would leave Hogwarts alone afterwards.

BANG

BANG

BANG

Harry was snapped out of his daydream back to the present of what seemed to be the cupboard under the stairs. "Potter up now" his Uncle Vernon had commanded.

Harry searched for his glasses before heading out of the door of the little cupboard under the stairs. His Uncle Vernon was staring at him as he emerged out of the cupboard, his face getting more and purple as the anger built up from having to wait for Harry.

"We haven't got all day boy, get moving and make a start on that bacon".

Harry walked into the kitchen and did as his Uncle had asked, he thought it would be far better to go along with the dream and see where it took him. As Harry worked upon the day's breakfast his Cousin Dudley was counting his birthday presents and complaining that he had less than last year, to which his mother simply said they were going to get him more presents when they were out. Nothing seemed to have changed within this scene than it did all those years ago, surely if this was a dream he shouldn't be reliving it the same way as before, surely there would be some differences.

Bring, bring, bring, bring the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watch Dudley open his presents. "Bad news Vernon, Mrs Figg had broken her leg. She can't take him" Aunt Petunia said as she emerged back into the living room where her husband was sitting.

"Now what" said Aunt Petunia looking at Harry with a death glare.

His was all too familiar for Harry so he decided that if this was a dream he could have a bit of fun with it, seems as he was about to wake up at any point.

"I could always stay here and work on a bit of magic, you know nothing bad, I won't blow up the house or anything" Harry said.

The look upon his Uncle and Aunts face was priceless they just simply stared at him with their mouths wide open, eyes bulging, and their skin colour fading. The next second happened all too quickly, his Uncle started shouting that there was no such thing as magic and his Aunt had just fainted on to the sofa.

"Or I could just come with you, no funny business, I swear" Harry said as his Uncle drew breath to carry on shouting. Uncle Vernon was simply stopped for a moment and thought about what Harry had just said, you could see him turn over the idea in his mind before he answered "No funny business or ill lock you in that cupboard now until Christmas". Harry just smiled and nodded.

This was going to be a fun day.

So much happened within this day the last time around that Harry decided he could tweak a few things. He made sure not to mention the flying motorbike this time and just sat in the back of the car with a grin on his face much to the annoyance of Dudley.

He started by making sure that he got the ice cream that he wanted by telling the lady quickly before either his Uncle or Aunt picked one for him.

After that they went to the reptile house at the zoo, Harry knew where he wanted to go and went straight to the boa constrictor and started to have a chat with it, they talked about many things such as what it was like to have people staring at you all day, if you could go anywhere where would you go just mindless chatter.

That was until Dudley noticed that the snake seemed to be moving and shoved Harry aside to get a better look at it. Just like before the glass disappeared due to Harry becoming angry that his conversation was cut short all because of Dudley. His cousin landed face first into the pool of water in the snakes holding area. The Boa Constrictor snapped at Dudley's ankles while slipping out of the holding pen before the glass reappeared.

"Freedom, Brazil here I come" the snake said as it slid past Harry.

Punishment was given to Harry just like before accept Harry didn't mind so much this time, it was priceless to see Dudley face once he realised he was trapped. Confined to his cupboard once more Harry started to think about what was happening, he didn't seem to have woken up yet and the more he thought back to the last thing he could remember before ending up here.

There was a flash of bright light and a man clothed in white had shouted something from afar but he couldn't really make out what he had said, it was something along the lines of "Second chance, make the most of it" it all seemed to be a bit of a blur, could this fuzzy memory mean that this wasn't a dream after all, could this be the past where he is ten years old and awaiting to go to Hogwarts.


	2. Hagrids Visit

Chapter 2

It had been a couple of days since Harry awoke in his cupboard to the sound of his Aunt shouting at him to get up. He had come to the conclusion that he wasn't and could be in a dream because if he was why on earth would he end up here plus the fact he had been sleep twice and woken up in the same cupboard. The man in the white must have meant that he was given a second chance to redo his life and it seemed to start from the point where he was about to find out about the magical world.

So here he was, waiting for the day that his Hogwarts letter would come. He didn't know what to do. He might simply put the letter into his cupboard on his way back to the kitchen. That way, he would get to read it – when he was sentenced to spend the rest of the day in there. Or he could play it out like before. He thought back to what had happened last time, and decided the reason that he was able to leave the Dursleys was that he had never received any of his letters; so Professor Dumbledore had to send Hagrid, to make sure that he was able to come to Hogwarts if he chose to. That was it he had to do exactly the same as before to make sure that he could escape and go to where he truly belonged.

On the day that Harry had been waiting for, he went into the kitchen to see a big metal tub in the sink. It was full of old clothes that his Aunt Petunia was dying grey. He remembered that they were supposed to be his uniform for the secondary school where his Uncle and Aunt had enrolled him. Thank god that he would never have to wear them Harry thought. They heard the clicking of the letter box and a flop of letters on the doormat.

"Get the post, Dudley", said Uncle Vernon from behind this paper.

"Make Harry get it".

"Get the post, Harry".

"Fine".

Harry quickly got up and went to collect the post from the doormat, he searched and searched till he found what he was looking for, and there it was a yellow parchment and written in emerald-green ink.

_Mr H. Potter_

_The cupboard under the stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging _

_Surrey _

Harry smiled down at the envelope and couldn't wait to see the look on his Uncles face, he decided that he would open it half way till it was nearly out of the envelope before entering the kitchen.

"Hurry up, boy!" shouted his Uncle. "What are you doing, checking for letter-bombs?" he chuckled at his own joke.

Harry dumped the rest of the letters on his Uncles lap and continued to open his letter, wondering how long it was going to take for them to notice that he Harry had a letter.

"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!" at this point Harry had managed to read the first paragraph of the letter before it was suddenly snatched out of his hand by Dudley who shoved it in front of his dad's face.

"Hey that's mine!" said Harry trying to grab it back.

"Who would be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking it open with one hand and glancing at it without much care, until he saw the word Hogwarts. He suddenly turned to green very quickly then to a pale grey tone as he gasped "P-P-Petunia". Once his Aunt saw the letter and read the first line she also turned a grey colour, "Vernon! Oh my goodness- Vernon!".

They both looked at each other and seemed to be making some sort of silent communication, Harry thought that now would be a good time to interject "I want to read my letter, as it is mine", Harry said as loud as he could to make sure that he was heard.

"I want to read it, let me see it" Dudley suddenly demanded looking rather upset by being ignored by his parents, never in his life had Harry had their attention like this and he didn't like it.

"OUT!" roared his Uncle "NOW" he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the door behind him as he entered the kitchen again.

Over the next few days, the same events happened like before. He was told that he would be taking Dudley's second bedroom. He decided that he wouldn't argue this time just move his things in there and be done with it. The days were quite eventful more and more letters arrived each time some in the most unusual of places such as the toaster.

Harry couldn't wait till his birthday this year! It would be the day that he would go off with Hagrid, and start his adventure at Hogwarts once again. Tomorrow his uncle would be driven insane by all the letters, and they would be on their way to the hut on a rock, where Hagrid would find him. He was like a child at Christmas, he was that excited! He tried his hardest to act upset when around the Dursleys, though, to make sure that they wouldn't think he was enjoying it all.

Finally, the day had arrived; and sure enough, they were in the same shack as before. But instead of counting down the minutes till his birthday would arrive, this time Harry was counting down to the moment when Hagrid would bang down the door of the shack. One more minute was all he had to wait, three-two-one.

BOOM.

The whole shack shivered and Harry shood there with a big grin on his face waiting for Hagrid to smash down the door.

BOOM. Hagrid knocked again. Dudley Jerked awake.

"Where's the cannon?" he asked stupidly.

Soon enough Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room with a rifle in his hands.

"Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you- I'm armed!".

SMASH!

The door hit the floor and all that could be seen was a giant man standing in the doorway. Harry just beamed at the man he knew so very well. The man walked into the shack and replaced the door back in its frame, he turned and said "Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey…?"

He made his way to the sofa "Budge up, yeh great lump".

The Man Harry had been waiting for was finally here to take him away, Harry couldn't stop smiling at him.

"An' here's Harry!" said the man. "Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes."

"Thank you" beamed Harry.

Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise. "I demand that you leave at once, sir!" "You are breaking and entering!" Said Uncle Vernon.

"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the man as he reached over and grabbed the rifle, bent it into a knot and threw it into the corner of the room.

"Anyway- Harry," said the man as he turned his back on the Dursleys. "A very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here- I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."

He handed Harry a package that had been in his overcoat. Harry opened it and beamed back at the man, inside the package was a birthday cake with his name on it. "Thank you, but may I ask who you are?" Harry said, he knew the answer already but still needed to ask to make sure that no one became suspicious.

"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." The man said as he shook Harry's hand. "What about that tea then, eh?" "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."

Hagrid took one look at the table where empty crisp packets were and started to pull out a copper kettle, a pack of sausages, a poker, a teapot, mugs, and a bottle of amber liquid, he then started to cook the sausages and make a pot of tea. He passed the sausages to Harry who was grateful for the food and started to eat straight away. "Mr Hagrid can you tell me what Hogwarts is?" Harry thought it was a good idea to get him talking about it, so that maybe they could get to leave earlier.

"Call me Hagrid, you should know all about Hogwarts o' course". Said Hagrid looking at Harry with a smile on his face.

"Er-no, sorry I don't" said Harry.

"Sorry?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them that should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't getting' yer letter but I never though yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yeh parents learnt it all?"

"All What?" asked Harry.

"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!" Hagrid was up on his feet now glaring at the Dursleys. "Do you mean ter tell me, that this boy-this boy!- knows nothin' abou'-about ANYTHING?" Hagrid whirled around to face Harry now "But yeh must know about yer mum and dad," "I mean, they're famous. You're famous."

"What? My- my mum and dad weren't famous, were they? Harry asked, he really needed to play along with knowing nothing to make sure that he was able to leave with Hagrid and plus on the upside it was kinda fun watching the Dursleys shrink into the corners.

"Yeh don' know…yeh don' know…" Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeh don' know what yeh are?" he managed to say finally.

At this point his Uncle Vernon shouted "Stop!" "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!."

"You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An you've kept it from him all these years?" Hagrid shouted at Uncle Vernon.

"What was kept from me" Harry asked Hagrid with a look of confusion on his face.

"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in a sudden panic.

"Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Harry-yeh a wizard."

Harry just looked at Hagrid and broke into a smile "Oh so that's why weird things happen around me" Harry laughed "That makes sense".

Hagrid just stared at Harry with wonder, and just simply handed him the letter that he had been waiting to read. As soon as Harry read the letter he looked up at Hagrid and said "So when are we leaving".

Hagrid didn't need to listen to anything more he just got up off of the sofa and gestured Harry to come with him, Harry turned to look at his Uncle and Aunt and said "Well see you" and walked out of the shack to start his adventure all over again.


	3. Trip To Diagon Alley

Chapter 3

Harry couldn't wait to start Hogwarts again, this time it was going to be different he wasn't going to make the same mistakes, he had something that he didn't have before the knowledge of how to destroy Voldemort, he just had to be careful of how he was going to do it, he didn't want to change to much of the past but he wasn't going to waste this second chance. So Harry started where he did before he got Hagrid to tell him all about how his parents died really, he had to pretend that he knew nothing about the world of magic and that included his past.

Hagrid took Harry to Diagon Alley the day after he arrived to pick him up from the shack. They first went to the Leaky Cauldron where they greeted wizards and witches as they made their way to the back to go into the little alley where all magical supplies could be bought, Harry met the same people as he did the before the only wizard to which he acted differently to was of course Professor Quirrell, to which he greeted with a strong handshake and a hard stare, he made sure that he gave the Professor an unwelcome gesture. Harry knew what the Professor was about to do and who he was in league with and didn't appreciate been treated nicely when he was planned to help Voldemort.

Hagrid could tell that Harry was not happy to see the Professor and simply told the room that they simply needed to get going to be able to get Harry's school things. Harry saw the way that Hagrid was staring at him and decided that he needed to make sure that he kept up appearances a bit more, so he turned to Hagrid and said "Erm Hagrid why are we standing in the backyard of an old pub?".

This seemed to distract Hagrid enough Harry thought.

"Well Harry" Hagrid said while tapping the bricks required to open up the archway, "Welcome to Diagon Alley" he grinned down at Harry.

"Wow Hagrid this is amazing" Harry always loved coming to the alley and seeing it again back in its normal state was a little overwhelming, after all the last time he had seen the alley it has been half closed down and with shops dedicated to the dark arts, it was amazing seeing it back to its joyful, welcoming and magical state.

Hagrid took him to the wizard's bank first to withdraw his money out and along the way pointed out things such as the _Eeyelop's Owl Emporium. _Harry stared up at the engraving on the second pair doors, while reading the engraving his thoughts drifted back to when he Ron and Hermione had stolen Hufflepuff's cup from the Lestranges vault. Hagrid just took one look where Harry was staring and said "Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it".

The next part of their journey flew by the next thing Harry knew was that he had his bag full of gold and they were heading to vault seven hundred and thirteen to where Harry knew the Philosopher's Stone was kept, he just stared at Hagrid when he re-entered the cart but said nothing he couldn't blow his cover not yet. One wild cart-ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts.

Hagrid suggested that they go and get Harry's uniform first, so they headed for Madam Malkin's robes For All occasions, "Listen Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick me up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts".

Harry yet again entered the shop to where he met Madam Malkin and Draco Malfoy, the shop keeper began to do Harry's measurements while the Draco began talking to him. "Hullo, Hogwarts too?" .

Harry decided that this time he was going to have to make more of an effort not to alienate Malfoy, start a fresh and all of that, however if Malfoy chose to make the same mistakes again there isn't much that Harry could do about it, least this time around he would be more watchful of Malfoy.

"Yes it's going to be my first year, what about you?" said Harry.

"Same, hope I get into Slytherin house the rest of my family have been in it for generations, think I'd leave if I was in Hufflepuff, wouldn't you?" Draco responded.

"I want to be in Gryffindor myself, my family were in that house, I don't really mind which one I get put into though, after all its' what you make of it, isn't it?" Harry tried to be as polite as possible.

Malfoy looked at Harry as if he was mad but then considered what Harry had said for a moment "My family wouldn't be pleased if I weren't in Slytherin" .

"Hmmm, well maybe you'll get put into that house, if not then it's not a big deal". Harry said.

"That's you done, my dear," said Madam Malkin to Harry. Harry turned around and said, "Well see you at Hogwarts" and with that Harry left the shop and met Hagrid outside.

They went to get an ice cream and moved onto the other shops to get the rest of his school supplies such as his potions equipment and his books, the only things left to get was his animal and his wand, they went to get his animal from the _Eeylop's Owl Emporium _Hagrid got Harry the snowy owl again for his birthday present, Harry took one look at his bird and said "It's nice to have you back again Hedwig" the bird stared at Harry as if he was crazy, he just smiled in return.

Next they went to _Ollivander's_ the wand shop, this should be fun thought Harry, Mr Ollivander went through the same ordeal as he went through last time trying to find Harry a wand, he seemed to be having fun finding a wand for him, it wasn't until he saw the box that Harry knew he had found his wand again, Harry held it in his hand and felt the familiar warmth going up his arm, Harry had missed this the most since he was thrown back in time.

Mr Ollivander stared at Harry "curious, how very curious".

"Sorry but what's curious?" Harry asked trying to play along.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather- just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother- why its brother gave you that scar."

"Yes ,thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember… I think we must expect great things from you, Mr Potter… after all. He Who Must Not Be Named did great things- terrible, yes but great." Mr Ollivander finished.

Harry just stared at him. He paid his seven gold galleons for his wand and Mr Ollivander bowed them from his shop.

Harry left the alley with Hagrid and returned back to number Four Privet Drive to wait out the rest of the summer holidays to catch the train back to his real home.


	4. Train Ride

Chapter 4

Harry looked at his ticket over and over again; time was going slow at number Four Privet Drive. It had been nearly a month since Hagrid left him at the train station that led back to the Dursleys, he now only had to wait a few more hours and then the Dursleys would take him to the train station.

He arranged for his Uncle Vernon to take him the day previously, his Uncle made fun of the way Harry explained that he needed to be at the train station before eleven o'clock to catch the nine and three-quarters train to Hogwarts. "What magic carpets all got punctures, have they?" his Uncle mocked.

Harry waited downstairs with his trunk packed ready and waiting, ticket clutched in his hand, he remained there till his Uncle and Aunt finished their breakfast, it was some time later till either of them started to make their way to the front door where Harry sat on his trunk waiting patiently.

On the drive to the station neither of them spoke to Harry at all, which was perfectly fine with him. It wasn't till Harry got his belongings out of the car and they made their way inside to face the platforms that his Uncle said "Well. There you are boy, Platform nine- platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?" "Have a good term" his Uncle said while walking off laughing.

Harry replied "I will thank you" which seemed to put an end to the laughter, but he still continued to walk off.

He waited till he saw the Weasleys before going on to the platform, he was determined to meet Ron on the train as before.

Just then he heard "-packed with Muggles, of course-" ah it was Mrs Weasley along with Percy, Fred, George, Ron and of course Ginny, Harry smiled and followed the group. Harry was listening to Ginny complain to her mum that she wanted to go too "You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy you go first".

Harry watched in silence as he saw Percy vanish between the two platforms. "Fred, you next," said Mrs Weasley.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," "Honestly, woman, call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?" joked who Harry knew was Fred.

"Sorry, George, dear"

"Only joking, I am Fred" on that note both of the lads vanished just liked Percy had before.

This was Harry's queue to interrupt; "Excuse me" Harry smiled at Mrs Weasley.

"Hullo, dear" she said. "First time at Hogwarts?"

"Rons new too". She gestured towards her youngest son. Harry smiled at Ron who looked nervous.

"Yes" Harry replied. "The thing is, I don't know how to get to the train".

Mrs Weasley explained how to get on to the platform. Within seconds Harry was seeing the sight of the Hogwarts Express, this was it he was going finally.

He decided that he would wait for Ron and ask if he wanted to get a seat with him, just to make sure that Ron did ride the train with him. In that moment Ron came through the gateway followed quickly by Mrs Weasley and Ginny.

Harry approached them again and asked Ron "Would you like to get a seat with me on the train, I don't know anyone here" Harry said looking around as if he was lost.

"That would be great I only know my brothers and they have gone to sit with their own friends" Ron replied smiling at Harry. Mrs Weasley looked at her son and smiled "Made friends already Ronald".

Harry smiled and said "Oh I haven't introduced myself, I'm Harry" he didn't want to say his last name in front of Ginny and Mrs Weasley not just yet.

"I'm Ron" replied Ron grinning at Harry.

They started to make their way towards the train while Mrs Weasley was saying her last goodbyes to her children before they left. Harry just stood there and watched the exchanges. At last he and Ron went along the train to find an empty compartment. Once inside a compartment Ron hung out the window to wave to his mum and sister, Harry thought it would be weird if he started to wave too so he just simply smiled at them.

Ron returned to his seat when the train rounded the corner and he could no longer see his family.

"You have a nice family, seeing you off" Harry said.

"They're alright" replied Ron. "I have a large family so that was only part of it" "How big is your family?" Ron asked.

"Oh I don't have a family, my parents died when I was young, I don't have any brothers or sisters" Harry simply replied. Ron started to apologise, he seemed a bit awkward. "Don't worry about it, happened a long time ago".

In that moment Fred and George entered through the compartment door, "Hey, Ron, listen we're going down the middle of the train-Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there".

"Right" mumbled Ron. Fred and George turned then to look at Harry, "Made a friend already Ronniekins" smirked the twins. "This is George, I'm Fred we're Ron's brothers" Fred said looking at Harry.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry, Harry Potter" Harry said with a grin, we wondered how they would react when he told them this. He found a little humour in the fact that they seemed to be speechless, first time for everything thought Harry.

It was Ron who was first to react after a few moments of his mouth been open "Are you really Harry Potter? I mean have you really got- you know…" He pointed at Harry's forehead.

Harry pulled back his fringe to show the lightning shaped scar. They all just seemed to stare at him after this.

"So that's where You-Know-Who-?" Ron started to ask.

"Yes," "But I can't remember it" said Harry. "Well apart from green light".

"Wow" all three of them said in unison. Fred and George left the compartment shortly after that, Harry knew it wouldn't be long before everyone knew that he was on the train.

Harry looked at Ron who kept staring at his scar then turning to look out of the window when he realised what he was doing.

"Are all your family wizards?" Harry asked to break then tension between them.

"Er-yes I think so, I think mum has got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him".

"I heard you went to live with Muggle's, what are they like?" asked Ron.

"Horrible- well, not all of them. Just the ones I live with are. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers" Harry said with a sad smile on his face, even now it was still true, but soon enough he hoped to consider the Weasleys as family.

"Five brothers, I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts, you could say I've got a lot to live up to, when Bill was head boy and Charlie was the captain of the Quidditch, but they have left now. Percy is a prefect and Fred and George mess around a lot but they still get good marks. Everyone is expecting me to do as well as the others but if I do, it's not really a big deal because they did it first, plus you never get anything new, it all gets passed down".

Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat grey rat, which was asleep, "His name is Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made prefect, but they couldn't aff- I mean, I got Scabbers instead". Harry just stared at the rat with anger in his eyes, he quickly avoided looking at it, now wasn't the time to deal with the rat, the time would come later, things needed to be prepared first.

Harry quickly told Ron that until recently he didn't know he had money this seemed to cheer him up, he went on to tell him that he didn't even know he was a wizard till Hagrid told him or about his parents.

Just then there was a tap on the door and an old lady saying "Anything off the trolley, dears?". Ron just mumbled that he had sandwiches, Harry looked back at him and smiled, he turned to the lady and gathered as much of everything as he could and paid her. "Help yourself to whatever you want, it's nice to have something to share with someone" Harry said to Ron with a smile. The sandwiches lay forgotten as they made their way through the stack of food that Harry bought.

Once again they went through the many sweets as last time such as Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and chocolate frogs, Harry ended up with a Albus Dumbledore card and a few more beside, Ron was explaining to him about how each card had a famous which or wizard with a description of what they have done to end up on the card.

There was a knock on the compartment door and Neville Longbottom entered "Sorry you haven't seen a toad at all have you?" he asked politely. "I've lost him".

Harry and Ron both shook their heads, "He'll turn up" said Harry.

"Yes, well if you see him…" said Neville miserably.

He left.

"I don't know why he's so bothered, if I brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk". "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him a bit more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you look". Said Ron as he grabbed his wand from his trunk, Harry remembered him having this wand and hoped to God that he managed to break it again to get a better one, even the unicorn hair was sticking out of the end.

Just at that moment Hermione slid open the compartment door, Neville standing next to her. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one" she said.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it" said Ron, but at that point she wasn't listening, she had noticed that Ron had got his wand in his hand.

"Oh are you doing magic? Let see it then". She said sitting down next to Harry and turning to face Ron.

"Er- all right".

He cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow" he waved this wand but nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not a very good one is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course. I mean it's the very best school of witchcraft there is. I've heard-I've learnt all of our set of books off by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough- I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you? She said all of this very fast. Ron looked stunned, Harry knew that h hadn't learnt all of the books off by heart, true this was Harrys second time of doing this year but even then he didn't know the books off by heart, only Hermione did that.

"I'm Ronald Weasley" muttered Ron.

"I'm Harry Potter" said Harry.

"Are you really? I know all about you, of course- I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century"_.

"Am I really" said Harry trying to look a little shocked, after all this wasn't the first time he had heard that he was in some sort of book.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me" "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best, I hear Dumbledore himself was one, but I guess Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad…Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon".

With that she left, Neville following behind her.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not going to be in it" said Ron as he threw his wand back into his trunk, "Stupid spell- George gave it to me bet he knew it was a dud".

"Hmmm" Harry said looking at the compartment door that Hermione just left through. There was no way he was going to make the same mistake as last time, he would try to be friends with Hermione from the start, he didn't want her to feel alone at the school like she did before.

"What house are your brothers in anyway?" Said Harry.

"Gryffindor" "Mum and Dad were in it too, I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin".

"Voldemort was in that house wasn't he?"

Ron gasped.

"You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people-".

"I don't see the harm in saying the name, after all it's just a name, there's no need to be scared of it" Harry said.

"I suppose your right, it's just that it's not something you hear very often or would want to hear to be honest". Ron said.

They quickly changed the subject on to what Ron's oldest brothers do now that they have finished school, he went on to tell him about his brother Charlie who works with dragons in Romania and how Bill is in Africa doing something for Gringotts.

"Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I suppose you don't get that with the Muggles-someone tried to rob a high security vault".

"Really? What happened to them?"

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says is must've been a powerful Dark Wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it".

Ron was then asking Harry about Quidditch, who he supported, Harry told him that since he did live with Muggles he didn't know what it was. Ron quickly went into explaining all about the different balls and the positions, telling him about different games he's been at when the compartment door slid open once more to reveal not Hermione or Neville but Draco and his two friends Crabbe and Goyle.

"Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potters in this compartment, so it's you, is it?" Draco sounded a little annoyed.

"Yeah it's me, sorry I didn't introduce myself did I, I'm Harry and this is Ron". Harry said.

Draco just stared at him at that moment, as if he was considering something. "Hmmm well I suppose neither of us said what our name was did we, I'm Draco Malfoy and this is Crabbe and Goyle" he indicated to the boys behind him.

Harry and Ron nodded at the other two boys.

"Well we'll be going now, we're arriving soon. See you around Potter" and with that he left. That was a more pleasant than last time, maybe there was hope for Draco.

It wasn't long until Hermione was back in their compartment telling them that the train was about to arrive and to tell Ron that he had dirt on his nose, he didn't seem to like that as he just glared at her, Harry however just burst out laughing, which only made Ron glare even more.

After Hermione left both Harry and Ron got changed into their robes, a voice echoed through the train telling them to leave their luggage on the train and it shall be taken up to the castle for them.

This was it, he was at Hogwarts. A familiar voice could be heard outside of the train "Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! All right there Harry?" Hagrid face beamed over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me- any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me!"

They all followed Hagrid to the boats that would be taking them to castle, Harry stared up towards the castle, this time it was different he knew what to do to make things better.

Once they got off the boats on the other side of the lake and Hagrid made sure he had everyone, he knocked three times on the castle door.


	5. Sorting Hat

Chapter 5

The door swung open at once. There stood Professor McGonagall in her emerald-green robes and pointed witches hat.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall" said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here".

She pulled open the door to the entrance hall and then they made their way across the flagged stone floor and into an empty chamber hall where they all had to stand rather close to each other to make sure that everyone could fit in. Peering round at everyone Harry saw that they all looked a bit nervous, in truth Harry was also nervous, he wondered what would happen when he put the Sorting hat on this head this time. Would the hat know that he had already been here and done it before, and if the hat did find out about him would it then tell Professor Dumbledore considering that the hat did stay in the Headmasters office. Harry had a bad feeling about this.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" said Professor McGonagall. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses." She went on to talk about the different houses and what was to be expected before she left the chambers, leaving them to wait for her return.

Harry was still mulling over what the hat was going to say when several people screamed behind him.

"What the-?"

At that moment twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Not paying attention to the students below.

Professor McGonagall re-entered the chambers "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start". With that the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now form a line and follow me" she said turning on her heal and walking out of the doors of the chamber.

They entered then Great Hall, he heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_."

They were now standing front of the other teachers of Hogwarts and facing the rest of the school. Professor McGonagall was just placing down the Sorting hat on top of the four legging stool. The hat began to sing:

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each table and became still once again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry, "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll". Harry smiled weakly at Ron. This was it, he was going to find out if the hat could see what Harry had already experienced.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted" she said "Abbot, Hannah!".

Harry watched on to see where people were sorted. He smiled when he saw that Hermione and Neville were both put into Gryffindor, Ron gave a groan when Hermione was sorted.

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry stepped forward; whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall. Harry had heard it all before.

Harry raised the hat and placed it on his head waiting to hear the hats verdict.

"Hmm" said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. I see that I have already placed you before haven't i? Hmm I see it here in your head, this is a strange case. Hmm, How can this be?".

Harry gripped the stool and thought, "Please don't say anything, I need time, I need to set things right before I tell anyone, please".

"Hmm in that case I better place you where I did last time, we wouldn't want to make a mistake would we? I will not saying anything I trust that you will when the time is right. Right then Mr Potter time to place you"

"GRYFFINDOR"

After taking the hat off of his head, he turned and nodded at the hat, then steadily made his way to the Gryffindor table. Percy got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled. "We got Potter! We Got Potter!".

Harry sat down and looked towards the high table where the teachers sat; Hagrid was giving him the thumbs up. Harry grinned back up at him. There in the middle of the table sat Albus Dumbledore, he was looking at Harry with that bright blue piercing stare, which gave Harry the feeling that he was could see right through him. This was going to be harder than he thought it would be with Dumbledore keeping an eye on him.

Harry sat waiting for Ron to be sorted into Gryffindor, once Ron came to sit by him and the rest of the students were sorted, Professor McGonagall put away the sorting hat and stool.

Dumbledore had got to his feet. He was beaming at the students; his arms open wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I want to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!".

"Thank you"

He sat back down and the plates in front of his suddenly had food upon them. Harry, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's spoke with Nearly Headless Nick, talking about things such as how he missed eating. He also showed them why he was called Nearly Headless. They also talked with Seamus and Neville about their families and how they were raised.

Harry looked up at the high table where the teachers were sitting and caught the eye of the hooked nosed teach: Severus Snape. After seeing who Snape really was in the pensieve he found that he had the utmost respect for the guy, Harry still hated him though after all Snape did do some horrible things. Harry also saw the back of Professor Quirrell's head, and couldn't help but look at it with the deepest of hatred, he pealed back this gaze when he saw that Professor Dumbledore had gotten up.

"Ahem-just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you".

Dumbledore told them about the forest and the third floor corridor being off limits. He also went on to talk about Quidditch trails and got the whole school to sing the school song before he sent them all off to bed.

Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors followed Percy up to the common room and were then shown to their dormitories. He and Ron fell asleep as soon as their head hit the pillow. It had been a long day.


	6. Potions

Chapter 6

The next day Harry and Ron made their way down to the Great Hall to get breakfast and their timetables for the year. During breakfast Harry received a note from Hagrid asking him if he would like to come down to his house on Friday afternoon, so he could hear all about his first week at school. It would be nice to see Hagrid after this week. Harry quickly wrote back a reply and sent Hedwig on her way.

After they had their fill of food Harry and Ron made their way to the first lesson of the day. Ron was amazed by how Harry just seemed to know his way around the castle without getting lost, "It's like you've been here before". Harry laughed and said he must have a good sense of direction.

All of Harry's classes so far were going really well, he was able to do the work effortlessly and the teachers seem to think that he was very gifted already; he was only a fraction behind Hermione on knowledge of the subjects. Everyone seemed to be surprised by how much he knew in classes, seem as he did come from a Muggle background, the teachers asked how this was. He looked around the class and saw Hermione watching at him, he smiled and replied "I read a lot over the summer".

The class that Harry was least looking forward to however was Snapes, he still disliked the man, after all it is Snape but couldn't help thinking he was also one of the bravest people he knew. Still as Harry and Ron made their way down to the dungeons for the first potions lesson of the term, Harry thought that at least this time he would be able to answer the questions that Snape would throw at him and maybe he would back off a bit. Well hopefully.

Snape began the lesson like many of the other teachers with taking the register. When reading off the list; he paused at Harry's name just like Professor Flitwick did.

"Ah, yes," he said in a soft voice, "Harry Potter. Our new- _celebrity"._

Snape carried on with the register and began to talk about how potion making was a subtle science and that there is no foolish wand-waving involved. He went on to talk about how many of them won't understand the beauty of a simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes and how the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind ensnaring the senses. After he had finished his little speech Snape turned on his heal to look at Harry and said suddenly "Potter!"

"What would I get if I added a powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape demanded, while trying to stare Harry down.

"Erm wouldn't that make the Draught of Living Death, the most powerful sleeping potion" Harry said looking straight back into Snapes cold black eyes.

"Well then Potter can you answer this. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" He seemed to be trying to catch Harry out, however Harry had happened to use a bezoar before and knew the answer straight away.

"I would look in the potions supply cupboard to see if there was one in there, however if not you could find one in a goats stomach" Harry answered, still starring back at the potions master. Snape looked coldley back and started to pace in front of him.

"And what is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfs-bane?" He asked still pacing.

"Aren't they the same plant? Could also go by the name Aconite I believe". Harry simply replied.

The whole room seemed to be looking from Snape to Harry with amazement during this exchnage. This was short lived however when Snape seemed to snap out of staring down Harry, and turned to look at the rest of the class.

"Well? Why aren't you all coping that down?" Snape demanded, he turned back to look at Harry, only to see him writing down what he had already given answers to.

The rest of the potions lesson went by quite smoothly, Snape set them to perform a task in pairs they would be mixing a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak checking on the progress of the potions and criticising almost everybody except Malfoy, he told everybody to look at the prefect way Malfoy had strewed his horned slugs. Harry wasn't paying attention to what Malfoy had done because he was helping Neville and Seamus with their potion so that they got it right. At that moment Snape notice that Harry wasn't at his own cauldron, he quickly made his way over to where Ron was to look at their potion. The potion was prefect. He looked at Ron and who just stood there looking anyway where but where Harry was, he narrowed his gaze towards Harry and strolled over to where three boys were working over one cauldron.

"Potter, what you think you're doing". Snape demanded coming to a stop before the three boys.

"Well Sir Neville and Seamus were having trouble with their potion, so I came to help them" Harry said smiling at the boys either side of him.

"Do you not think it's the Professors job to do that Potter? How are Mr Longbottom and Mr Finnigan supposed to learn for themselves if they are being spoon-fed by you? That will be five points from Gryffindor".

Harry stared at Snape as he walked off. God he hated that man, even though he knew what Snape was up to.

Harry made his way back towards Ron to pack away his potion equipment. "Cheer up, Snapes always taking points off Fred and George. Just forget about it. Hey mind if I come with you to Hagrid?"

Later that day Harry and Ron made their way across the grounds to the small hut near the edge of the Forbidden Forest where Hagrid lived.

When Harry knocked on the door Fang seemed to be ready and waiting for them, Hagrid had to grab the collar of the great big boarhound and hold him back to let them in.

"Make yerselves at home" Hagrid said letting go of Fangs collar, that bounded straight towards Ron and started to lick his ears.

"That's Ron" Harry told Hagrid. Gesturing to where the Fang was licking the red-haired boy.

"Ah another Weasley eh?"

Hagrid started talking about how he seemed to chasing after Rons brother to keep them out of the forest, and about how he didn't like the caretaker Mr Filch. Harry told Hagrid all about his first week and that Snape seemed to be the only teacher that didn't seem to like him.

Hagrid changed the subject quickly by asking Ron about his older brother Charlie. While the two were talking about Charlie's work with dragons Harry notice a cutting from the Daily Prophet, he quickly read it.

He held the cutting up to Hagrid and said "This happened on my birthday when we were at the bank, this wouldn't have anything to do with that package that you picked up would it, you know the vault that you emptied".

Harry watched as Hagrid became uncomfortable and seemed to be trying to say that it was getting late and that they should be heading back up to the castle.

Harry grabbed Ron and they made their way back up to the Hogwarts, on their way they pasted Professor Quirrell. Harry just gave him a hard stare as they walked pasted each other. The Professor stopped and looked at Harry as he made his way back up to the castle.

"What was all that about Harry? Why were you asking Hagrid about Gringotts. And what's with you and Quirrell?" Ron asked.

"I'll tell you about it when we get up to the castle" Harry said as he turned his head to see the Professor still staring at him.

"I don't want to be over heard" There was something he needed to tell Ron now, after all what he had planned, needed Ron's support and help on, not to mention Hermione's too, but one step at a time. First was Ron.


	7. Room Of Requirement

Chapter 7

Once inside the castle Harry and Ron made their way to the seventh floor but for different reasons. Before they turned the corner to head towards the corridor with Fat Lady Portrait where she guarded the entrance to Gryffindor common room, Harry stopped Ron and pointed in a different direction.

"Aren't we going to the common room?" said Ron puzzled.

"I have a better place where we can go and won't be overheard. Come on it's just up here, by the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy" replied Harry as he made his way to the tapestry.

"Wait Harry, there's only class rooms up there"

"There's more than that, trust me"

So they made their way up the seventh floor corridors to come to a standstill in front of the tapestry, Harry started to pace in front of it thinking of a place where he could talk and not be overheard. Ron just stood there looking at Harry as if he was going mad.

"Harry what are you doing".

"Just be quite for a few moments and you'll see" Harry answered.

Harry began pacing once again, thinking over and over again what he required. Three paces later he stopped as a door started to materialise out of the wall opposite the tapestry. Ron was still looking at the tapestry until he noticed that Harry was staring in the other direction. He turned around so see what his friend was gazing at.

"That wasn't there a moment ago, was it?" asked a shocked Ron.

"This is the Room of Requirement, only appears when someone needs use out it, but of course you have to know where it is to begin with" Harry answered.

"That's bloody brilliant, but how did you know about it?"

"Well I read about it in Hogwarts: A History. It's known as the come and go room, come on let get inside".

Harry opened the door to the room and sat on one of the comfy chairs by a fireplace, he asked the room for somewhere to talk without being overheard but also somewhere comfy. The room took on the appearance of the Gryffindor common room. Ron followed Harry into the room and was amazed by what he saw.

"This looks just like our common room" said Ron as he too came over and sat on one of the comfy chairs near the fireplace.

"Right Ron, what I'm about to tell you must stay between us, you can't tell anyone. You must understand that I can't tell you everything just yet, only the pieces that you need to know, this is for your own safety. I promise that I will tell you everything but not yet, ok?"

"Ok" Ron looked completely confused by what Harry has said but agreed to the conditions none the less.

"First I'll tell you about Gringotts. When Hagrid and I went to the bank on my birthday so I could get gold to pay for my school equipment, Hagrid emptied a vault. He removed a single small package from the vault and I believe that's the same vault that got broken into. Remember how the newspaper said that nothing was taken because in fact the vault had been emptied the same day. It's the same vault that Hagrid emptied."

"But how do you know that for sure though Harry?" Ron questioned, it was going to take a lot of convincing to get Ron on board.

"Think about it Ron, how many vaults do you know that have been completely emptied? And on the same day that the vault in question was broken into, this isn't just a coincidence Ron."

"Hmm well I suppose that's true, but you don't know what was in the package or where it is now or even who tried to steal it."

"I have a few ideas and I'm pretty sure I'm right. Haven't you noticed how Professor Quirrell seems to be acting more oddly than usual, and that he also seems to be heading into the Forbidden Forest more and more recently. He was also in Diagon Alley on the day that the vault got broken into, he's up to something and if I'm right, he'll do something to distract the other teachers at Hogwarts for a while so he isn't watched while he searches the third floor."

Ron now looked more confused than ever, he seemed to be turning over what Harry had said in his mind before coming out with a response. This could take a while.

A few moments later.

"Hold on one minute, are you saying that the package is somewhere hidden on the third floor and Quirrell is the one who's trying to get it?"

He was finally getting it thought Harry.

"That is exactly what I'm saying; the package was moved by Hagrid who is known to perform tasks like that for Dumbledore. The same year that that the package is moved is the year that Dumbledore says that the third floor corridor is suddenly out of bounds to all. Quirrell was in Diagon alley on the day that the vault was searched, he is also going into the Forbidden Forest more and more even though it too, is supposed to be out of bounds. Trust me I know exactly what's going on. I think he's going to do a distraction on Halloween, you know so that everybody is in the same place at the same time, it gives him more of a chance to distract everyone, so he can search."

"Harry you do know that this is all bonkers don't you. I mean it sounds like you're on to something but we're talking about a Professor of Hogwarts here."

He thought he had Ron on board then. Once Halloween comes Ron will come round, he will just have too, after all Harry would have proven that Quirrell is up to something.

"Well you'll see on Halloween, if he makes a distraction then will you help me? And if he doesn't ill drop it, how does that sound?"

"Well yeah ill help you if he does, but you're going to have leave it be, if he doesn't, I mean my mum would go mental if she knew I was trying to medal in the life of a Professor".

That was all Harry needed to know. Harry nodded at Ron in agreement.

Harry didn't know whether to bring up the point of Scabbers yet, maybe he should wait till he got Ron on his side before seeing to the rat. Plus it might be an idea to write to Sirius first letting him know that Harry knew about Peter Pettigrew, of course that's if Azkaban would allow mail through to him, he would have to look into it.

He really did miss Sirius but he couldn't just spring him out of prison not just yet. There would be too many questions about how he knew such things considering that he's only in his first month at Hogwarts.

"Well that's all I needed to talk to you about for now, shall we head to the common room, I want to get some rest, seeing as it's my first time on a broom tomorrow" Harry said smiling at Ron.

"Yeah sounds good, you're going to love flying Harry it's the best feeling in the world" Ron replied as he made his way to the door with Harry by his side.

That night Harry laid awake thinking about how he was going to get Sirius out of prison. He would have to lay down the ground work to start off with; he would ask Professor McGonagall how she became an animagi and how to tell the difference between an animal and someone pretending to be one. This shouldn't be questioned to much, seems she had already transformed herself into her animagus sate during his first transformation class with her, he could just pretend to be interested in the subject.

He would also have to get Ron to tell him how long Scabbers had been in this family also, this way when he presented the rat to Professor Dumbledore he could explain that from what Professor McGonagall has said about animagi and how long Scabbers had been in Ron's family, he could just say that he thought Scabbers wasn't really a rat, the link was there.

He didn't have to tell anyone that he knew it was Pettigrew. That would be revealed when they performed the simple spell that would expose the rat for what it truly was, and hopefully Dumbledore would question him and Sirius would be freed. Well that was the plan, he just hoped to God that it worked.


	8. Halloween

it has been awhile since my last updat but i hope you like this next part :)

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000

It had been a few weeks since his talk with Ron in the room of requirement and Halloween was fast approaching. Since that night Harry had been asking McGonagall every chance he got about the differences between an animagi and an animal. The Professor had ended up giving Harry a book that explained the difference in detail and also some spells that would identify an animagus. He planned on reliving the rat to the headmaster after the Halloween feast. As soon as Ron see's that his theory about the DADA teacher was right, that maybe he will then hopefully trust him with Scabbers.

It was the night of the Halloween feast and Harry and Ron were enjoying the food and banter around them, Harry was looking up and down the Gryffindor table when he noticed Hermione was missing. Panic was staring to course through Harry's body, he made his way down the table till he reached Lavender Brown and the Patil sisters, "Hey have you seen Hermione?"

Lavender looked up at Harry "She was in the Library, said she needed to look something up before coming to the feast". Just then the Great Hall doors were smashed open and Professor Quirrell came sprinting down the hall. "There's a troll in the dungeon, a troll". He passed out shortly after that.

Every student started to scream and run around the hall. Professor Dumbledore stood up, placed his wand to his throat and shouted for silence in a magnified voice. Everybody stopped and stared up at him giving them their full attention, the headmaster asked for the prefects to take their house to their common rooms and to remain there until further notice, while all teachers accompany him to the dungeons.

Harry raced towards Ron grabbed him by the arm and started to drag him in the direction of the library. "Harry, Harry you were right, he's… wait a second where we going aren't we supposed to go to the common room, Harry wait".

"Ron there isn't time, Hermione doesn't know about the troll we've got to get to her, quick"

They ran as fast as they could towards the library and noticed just as they turned the bend of the corridor, a mass of bushy hair disappear around the next corridor.

"HERMIONE" "HERMIONE" they shouted as they raced towards her, she came back into view as she backed up into the wall, with a look of terror on her face. The troll had noticed her as the boys shouted her name and was now making its way towards her with a huge club in its hand.

"HERMIONE , RUN THIS WAY" Harry shouted. She appeared to be frozen with terror, Harry didn't even think about it as he sent spell after spell at the ugly troll, trying to distract the troll so that they could get Hermione away from the creature. Ron ran straight towards Hermione and yanked her away and back down towards the library. They stood and watch Harry in awe and he danced around the troll sending curse after curse at it. "We got to get into a room and trap it inside" he shouted towards his friends.

"Harry send it this way we'll trap it in the library, its big enough to hold it" Hermione shouted.

Both Ron and Hermione got the library doors open and stood waiting just inside on either side of the doors so that they were prepared to close the doors as quickly as possible. In the meantime Harry was sending curses at the troll to make sure that he followed Harry into the library. Once inside he sent a final curse at the troll to make it stagger a little giving him enough time to retreat out of the library before it noticed. The three of them closed the doors and locked it, Ron and Hermione looked at Harry with wide eyes, "Harry how you know those spells?" Hermione asked while clutching her chest.

Harry looked at the both of them and said the first thing that came to mind "Books, studied a little extra is all" Hermione just simply nodded and said nothing more, while Ron stared at him looking for a different answer.

Just at that moment the headmaster and several teachers came running down the corridor towards them, they must have head the racket.

Dumbledore looked at the three of them and said "Minerva they are in your house , I will leave this to you" he quickly went about looking for the source of the noise.

"What are you three doing down here, why aren't you in the common room with the rest of the Gryffindor's? There's a troll in the castle, I suggest you get to Gryffindor town now" McGonagall said. Just then the troll was banging on the library doors trying to get out. All three of them looked at the teachers and simply pointed at the library. "In there, Professor, the troll is in there" Harry stated as he made to get up off of the floor.

"What, How? Explain yourselves" she said in a stern voice.

"Well, the thing is, we knew that Hermione didn't know about the troll cause she wasn't at the feast, so me and Ron went to look for her, and well erm that's when the troll came…" began Harry.

"Ron dragged me out of the way and that's when Harry…" Hermione carried on.

"Harry was great Professor he managed to get it into the library and that's when Hermione and I locked the doors trapping it in there". Ron concluded.

The three just looked up at the teachers to see them staring at the three of them. "Very well you three, I think twenty points each shall be awarded to you for you bravery, however I must point out that the next time you go running off into the castle when there is danger, you should tell a teacher first, do I make myself clear?" McGonagall said.

"Yes Professor McGonagall" all three of them said at once.

"Right, now you three go back the too common room, while we deal with the troll, you are dismissed".

The teachers were already started getting the troll out of the castle before they were even out of view.

The three of them quickly made their way to the common room, now speaking until they were well out of ear shot. "Thank you, for coming to get me and you know saving me and all". Hermione said while looking at her shoes, going slightly pink in the face.

"Erm your welcome" said Ron looking a bit uncomfortable. With that Hermione kissed both Harry's and Ron cheeks before running down the corridor to the common room.

"Well erm that went well, I think" Harry said while looking at Ron who had turned pink himself.

"Yeah I suppose… Hey Harry how did you really know those spells?" Ron said looking directly at Harry.

"Out of books, like I said, it's not something I can tell you too much about yet though" Harry said with a sad smile on his face. "I can teach you some if you want though".

"Yeah that would be bloody brilliant" Ron replied with a grin on his face. Harry smiled back with an even bigger grin. Maybe now would be a good time to see if Ron would let Harry take Scabbers to the headmaster.

"Er Ron I was wondering if I could borrow Scabbers, I just want to check something out and I need a rat to be able to do it, would that be alright? It was just something that McGonagall said in Transfiguration" Harry asked a bit awkwardly, trying not to make too much of a big deal about it.

"Yeah ok, he won't get hurt or anything though will he, I mean I know he's not the best pet but, you what I mean" Ron said looking right at Harry.

"Oh know I promise, tell you what I will make sure a teacher is there the whole time, how about that?" Harry answered.

"Yeah that sounds alright" Ron replied smiling. After a few more corridors walking in silence Ron turned to Harry and said "I've been thinking and Harry you were right weren't you? You know about Professor Quirrell and all; he did do something that distracted everyone in the castle. So what you think we should do about him?"

Harry stopped right where he was, he hadn't thought about how he was going to stop Quirrell just that he had too. "We're going to have to come up with a plan Ron, I was thinking that maybe we should tell Hermione about this. I think she could help us out a lot, she is quite brilliant, and she does kind of owe us for saving her life, so we'll just say to her that she can't tell anyone. What do you think?"

"Yeah she could help us out a lot, but if she starts getting really bossy and everything, I swear ill lock her in that room of yours, ok?" said Ron.

Harry just laughed at Ron "Yeah sure Ron, whatever you say" Harry smiled at his best friend.

As soon as they got back to the common room Harry asked Ron if he could borrow Scabbers that night, Ron agreed while he made his way over to Hermione to ask her for her help with his homework. Harry went up stairs to the first year common room to grab the rat, when he made his way back down the stairs he smiled at the sight of Ron and Hermione working together on their homework. Hermione still seemed to be slightly pink in the cheeks from earlier.

Harry made his way towards the headmaster's office with the rat securely in its cage. When he got to the gargoyle, he realized that he didn't know the password. As he stood there he went through every kind of sweat he could think off, still with no luck. "May I ask why you are outside my office at this time Harry" Harry turned to see the old headmaster looking at him with a twinkle in his eye.

"I well, I have something that I thought you might want to see and I didn't know who else to go to" Harry stuttered.

"Well then Harry shall we continue this conversation up in my office" Professor Dumbledore. Harry nodded and the two of them made their way up to the headmaster's office. As they entered the room, Dumbledore offered Harry a seat opposite to where he sat at his desk.

"Now then Harry, would you like to tell me what this is all about?" he gestured towards the rat, "As I presume you don't normally take your friends rat on walks". Dumbledore said while looking at Harry with curiosity.

"Ah well Sir I was reading some books on Transfiguration that Professor McGonagall gave me. They were about the differences between animals and an animagus, I got interested in it after I saw that McGonagall transform herself into a cat. While reading I came to me that this rat" he pointed towards Scabbers, "has something dodgy about it. I remember Ron telling me about his pet and how long it's been in his family and well a rat shouldn't live that long Sir"

"I was wondering if you could perform the spell to reveal if it a rat or not" Harry finished looking at the Professor with hopeful eyes.

"Ah I see, well then Harry I see no reason why we can't just check if it will put your mind to easy, now then kindly remove the rat from the cage and we will see what happens, shall we". Dumbledore said as he stood from behind his desk and suggested Harry do the same.

Harry removed the rat from its cage, Scabbers was now wiggling about in Harrys hand. Dumbledore performed the spell that would reveal the rat for what it was. As soon as the spell hit the Scabbers, he began to change shape until, standing before Harry and Dumbledore was Peter Pettigrew. Harry made to block the exit and Dumbledore stood facing the man that was supposed to be dead. Harry had his wand raised at Peter. "What it your name, TELL ME NOW" Harry yelled.

Peter just kept looking between Harry and Dumbledore. "I Believe the boy asked you a question, I suggest you answer him at once" said Dumbledore now pointing his own wand at Peter.

"Pettttterrrrr Petttigrewww" the man said quietly. Dumbledore just stared at the man, while Harry in one swift movement stunned the man to make sure escape isn't possible.

Dumbledore looked between Harry and Peter, "Harry his man should be dead, he was supposed to be killed by Sirius Black nine years ago". He kept his eyes trained on Peter the whole time. "Harry go and get Professor Snape and ask him to come to my office with some veritaserum, quickly go".

Harry sprinted down to the dungeons to get Snape, his was it the truth was going to come out at last, he was going to get Sirius back. Harry knocked on Snapes office door until he answered.

"Potter what are you doing up at this time of night, waking me up, that will be thirty points fro…" Snape began. He quickly got cut off by Harry.

"Sir Professor Dumbledore requires your help, he said to get you and for you to bring some veritaserum as quickly as possible".

"Very well Potter, I shall bring what he requires, go and tell him I am on my way" Snape replied and with that he slammed the door in Harry's face. Harry ran straight back into Dumbledore's office gasping, "He's coming Professor".

"Ah good, we shall get truth out of Mr. Pettigrew and see why he had decided to live as a rat for nine years". Dumbledore said while standing over the Peter, what was now bond to a chair still stunned.

Snape appeared shortly after Harry with a small vile in his hands, he looked upon the scene in front of him with no emotion. "Here's the veritaserum headmaster, I gather that it is for the Pettigrew here" Snape said as he made his way over to Peter and forced three drops of the vile into his mouth.

Dumbledore removed the sunning spell and started questioning peter with short questions.

"Is your name Peter Pettigrew?"

"Yes".

"Did you frame Sirius Black for your murder?"

"Yessss"

"Did you also frame him for the muggle murders the same day?"

"Yes"

"Did you murder those muggles?"

"Yessss"

"Was it Sirius who betrayed the Potters?"

"Nooooo"

"Were you the Potters secret keeper?"

"Yesss"

"Was it you who betrayed the Potters?"

"Yessss"

It was then Harry that jumped in with a question of his own.

"Is Sirius Black innocent of all that he was imprisoned for?"

"Yess"

"I believe that is all I needed to know, Harry, Severus you are witnesses to the confession of this man. I shall inform the Ministry of this at once. Oh and Harry I think you might want to inform Mr. Weasley that I shall be keeping a hold of his rat". Snape nodded and felt the room. Dumbledore said as he turned to the fireplace and through in some green powder "Minster of Magic".

Dumbledore turned to see that Harry was still standing looking at Peter. "Harry my dear boy I shall insure that justice is done I think it is best for you to be going back to your common room, I shall of course update you as soon as possible, please go get some sleep".

"Do you promise me that you will tell me everything as soon as you know, and make sure that" He pointed at Peter. "does not escape". Harry asked.

"You have my word Harry, now please go get some rest, from what I've head you have had a quite busy day today".

With that Harry left the office and made his way to common room, he had done it, Sirius would be free soon, he just had to wait awhile longer to see his Godfather gain.


End file.
